sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Ashen Groves
The Ashen Groves were once the seat of House Ashcaster, however in recent years much of the land has been reclaimed by disparate forces from around the Ghostlands. There is currently a reclamation effort by Veleth Ashcaster, current patriarch of the House, and there are hopes to restore this land to what it once was. In the past the region sported many grand orchards and fields, engineered to a point that would make it simple for the Ashcasters to wage war and defend their lands. The Ashfort This was the first area settled by the Ashcasters during the fledgling days of Quel'thalas. The Ashcasters saw fit to push into Amani territory south of the border and build their fortress to withstand the troll assaults. While it has been lost and rebuild many times during its lifespan, the Ashfort serves as a symbol to the region and is the primary location from where the Ashcasters deploy their troops. Blackwatch Blackwatch is the largest of two cities within the Ashen Groves, its administrative house being House Ashborne. After the Troll Wars and the banishment of the Amani beyond the Amani Range the Ashen Groves saw a wave of pioneering expansion. House Ashborne was founded as a vassal to the Ashcasters and was given the newly forming city of Blackwatch as their charge. This was the center of trade between the Groves and the rest of the world and saw the region prosper beyond what military means supported it in the past. During the Fall however the Ashborne betrayed the Ashcasters, who they saw as failing after the House was ravaged in the Second War. Their patriarch now presides over the city as a lich, and it is the center of the Scourge presence in the Ashen Groves. Silverlane Silverlane City served as the primary crossroads between the Ashen Groves and Silvermoon far to the north. Court politics were contained to the city, and its culture reflected many of the northern lands moreso than anywhere else in the Groves. Like Blackwatch however the city was ravaged by the Scourge and has yet to be purged. Fort Kal'theras Fort Kal'theras to the east was created as a sister to the Ashfort in an effort to give greater control of the region versus the Amani trolls. After the Troll Wars it was the primary bulwark against Zul'Aman to the east, and was the central nexus to the new Ban'thalas Wall that was created to keep the trolls at bay. However, with its residents evacuated the fort has traded hands between elven reclaimists, the Amani trolls, and Scourge alike in an effort to project their own power over the region. Ashcaster Internment Camp In a sign of good faith towards the Alliance Veleth Ashcaster volunteered to host an orcish internment camp south of Silverland City. Disconnected from the other camps the Ashcasters managed to retain a large amount of control over the populace, renting out orcish labor as a new source of revenue and keeping all news of a new Horde's formation in the south from reaching the prisoners. It was such an isolated and fortified position though that when the Scourge ran through the Groves it was one of the few areas that managed to survive mostly intact. The orcs that remain allied themselves with the tribes of Amani that began to flood back into the area, leading to the formation of what they call the "Black Horde". Category:Places